


A Night in New Hampshire

by ElTrumpo



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: "sharing the wealth", 2016 Presidential Election, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feel the Bern, Gay, M/M, Socialism, extremely old men having gay sex TW, the Bernster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElTrumpo/pseuds/ElTrumpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the New Hampshire primary, democratic candidate Bernie Sanders is mysteriously summoned to a remote cabin in the New Hampshire mountains. Little did he expect who had called him out there...or that he would be so attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in New Hampshire

The wind howled as Bernie Sanders entered the remote winter cabin. With the temperature falling steadily, he couldn’t wait to get in and meet the person that had summoned him to this remote part of New Hampshire. Bernie removed his jacket and glanced around the main room. “Oy, where is this guy? This place looks like the RNC when you try to bring up the 1% issue.” Bernie noticed that the fireplace was going, and sauntered over. He squatted down to stoke the fire, wondering just what was going on here. When he stood up, he noticed a figure in the kitchen wearing a robe. “Hey, I just got here. So what is it you wanted to discuss way out here?” Bernie inquired. Just then, the robed figure turned around, and Bernie’s eyes fell to the embroiderment on the upper left part of the robe: DT. Bernie’s eyes shot up to meet those of his adversary, Donald Trump. Trump grabbed a knife and swung at Sanders.  
“Take this you Jew-loving Nazi!” screamed Donald as he sought blood.  
“I’m going to redistribute your face you ugly son of a bitch!” retorted Bernie.  
Donald took a wide swing at Bernie, and Bernie caught his arm, stopping the blow, but toppling them over. Sanders landed on Trump, but they began rolling across the floor, screaming like wild beasts. While the struggle raged on, Donald’s robe fell off, revealing his nude body. Bernie was surprised to see Donald’s ripped, chiseled torso, and moved his eyes downward to reveal a beautiful seven inch circumcised penis.  
“Is-is that kosher?” Bernie asked.  
“You bet your ass that this all-American meat is kosher. I don’t do no pigs, but I do sometimes fuck sluts.” replied Donald.  
Bernie knelt down, and nervously looked at the knife, still clenched in Donald’s hand.  
Donald noticed. “The only thing you have to worry about getting stabbed with is this” as he stood up, dropping the knife in the process, and began to helicopter.   
This was too much for Bernie, and he couldn’t concentrate hard enough to properly get his pants off. Donald knelt down and undid his belt and pants for him, sliding his soft hands over Bernie’s bulge.   
“Want to taste some Brooklyn beef?”  
“Only if you’re willing to do the same with my Queens chuck”  
Sanders pulled out his eight inch throbbing member. Trump made eye contact as he worked his tongue and lips up and down the shaft, and every time he came back to the tip he worked his tongue around it. After a few rounds of this, Bernie shotgunned his load all over Donald’s face.  
“How’s that for sharing the wealth?”  
“If that’s what socialism is, then sign me up”  
Donald grabbed Bernie’s hand with a quick movement, and guided him over to the couch in front of the fire. After laying Bernie on his back, Donald switched off the lights, ensuring that the only light came from the fire. Donald then grabbed some baby oil from his room that he had brought along for “private time”, and began to rub it onto Bernie’s chest. Both men became increasingly aroused by the situation, and in a moment of pure beauty, one of the logs in the fire split, casting extra light into the room, just as both erect penises made contact. Donald’s shaft was already flowing precum, and Bernie lightly squeezed the base of Donald’s dick with his thumb and index finger to calm Donald down a bit.   
“Oh, Donald”  
“Just call me Don”  
“Just call me the Bernster”  
“Well I’m looking forward to ‘feeling the bern’”  
“I-I don’t understand”  
“Is there no better display of passion that two rivals making love to one another?”  
“Kiss me”  
Donald began to suck Sanders’ face, who then flipped him onto his back.  
“You may always be on top in the Republican Party, but in bed, I’m always on top”  
They resumed their passionate kissing, until Donald said “It’s time.”  
Trump proceeded to gently put Bernie on all fours on the rug in front of the fire. He then rubbed some baby oil on his raging hard on, and slid right into Sanders’ ass. Bernie pushed back against Donald, who had remarkably good staying power. Just before Donald came, Bernie moved forward, causing Trump’s engorged penis to hang stiffly in the air. Donald’s face conveyed surprise, as Sanders then brought his face close to Trump’s dick, and began to breath lightly onto it. Donald could hold out no longer, and shot a load right into the fire, hearing it sizzle as it splattered onto the coals.  
The two men climbed onto the couch, with Trump resting his head on Sanders’ chest. Bernie reached over and pulled a blanket onto them, and they both settled in for the night.


End file.
